Swatters, devices for killing insects, are well known to comprise fine-mesh wire netting, or a flat piece of perforated rubber or plastic, secured to an elongated handle. However, in utilizing such a device, it is often difficult, if not almost impossible, to successfully swat the insect, such as a fly, if it is settled in a difficult to reach area such as a relatively narrow space. Since the state of the art swatters are usually at least a few inches across the flat swatter surface, in order to be effective, the area in which the insect is located must be large enough to accommodate that swatter width. Moreover, even though the swatter heat is somewhat flexible, it is most difficult to kill the insect where there is not sufficient flat surface, such as where the insect is positioned on a corner or edge. Further, the flat sided swatters are most ineffective in killing insects in flight. It is to the elimination of the problems associated with successfully swatting and killing an insect with the state of the art fly swatter that the present invention is directed.